Hitch assemblies have long been used to provide a mechanism for attaching a trailer to a tow vehicle. Typically, a tow vehicle includes a tow ball at the rear of the vehicle and the trailer includes a coupling device that attaches atop the tow ball. More particularly, the tow ball typically is secured to a hitch bar, or draw bar, that extends rearward from the rear of the vehicle. Such hitch bars include a shank that extends axially into a hitch receiver of the tow vehicle. With the shank fully inserted, apertures of the shank and the hitch receiver align with one another. A locking pin extends through the apertures of the hitch bar and the hitch receiver to secure the components together.
The locking pin and corresponding apertures are sized to enable users to manually assemble the components together, which can result in relatively substantial play between the hitch bar and the hitch receiver. During use, the hitch assembly transfers loads between the tow vehicle and the trailer. Play among the components hitch assembly can create in increased stress on the components, resulting in structural damage. Moreover, play between the components of the hitch can exacerbate the transfer of loads between the trailer and the tow vehicle, which can adversely impact control over the tow vehicle and the trailer.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a hitch assembly that addresses the aforementioned shortcomings. The present invention fulfills this need and others.